


o tempora, o mores

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderswap, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But no-—this is okay. Girls are cute. She likes girls. They're soft; wet lips and smooth thighs, silky hair. They've never really been her thing, but she gets the appeal. Can even see why she picked this one up, with unruly curls framing a heart shaped face and sharp, perfect wrists. And-—oh yeah, she's definitely not lacking in the chest department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	o tempora, o mores

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes fic meme: Below are some fandom cliches - pick one and give me a pairing (and some details if you want) and we'll see what I can come up with.
> 
> Each trope can only be picked once; pairings and fandoms can be re-used.
> 
> Preferred fandoms: Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, Locke Lamora, ASOIAF, Merlin, The Social Network (including RPF), Inception, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Legend of Zelda, and X-Men First Class. I am, of course, open to suggestions, but let's start with this. Also, feel free to add crossover or fusions to spice things up.
> 
> o1. genderswap  
> o2. bodyswap  
> o3. drunk!fic  
> o4. huddling for warmth  
> o5. pretending to be married  
> o6. secretly a virgin  
> o7. amnesia  
> o8. cross-dressing  
> o9. forced to share a bed  
> 1o. truth or dare  
> 11\. historical AU  
> 12\. accidental-baby-acquisition  
> 13\. apocalypse fic  
> 14\. telepathy  
> 15\. high school/college AU 
> 
> For theplumtomato- genderswitch

Appletinis, she thinks, should be made illegal.  
  
They're tasty, oh most certainly. Tasty and shiny and it's a fun drink to order—easy to purr while twisting her tongue around a cherry stem. Easy to get for free.  
  
It doesn't even matter that she's wearing torn jeans and band shirts half the time—she's attractive, has some awesome hair, and even if her tits aren't much to talk about, her legs go on forever. She knows how to milk a poor hapless bartender for a free drink.  
  
But appletinis.  
  
And how they should be made illegal.  
  
Because now she's waking up with a cute blonde in her bed, and there's a significant lack of dick.  
  
But no-—this is okay. Girls are cute. She likes girls. They're soft; wet lips and smooth thighs, silky hair. They've never really been her thing, but she gets the appeal. Can even see why she picked this one up, with unruly curls framing a heart shaped face and sharp, perfect wrists. And-—oh yeah, she's definitely not lacking in the chest department.  
  
The problem with appletinis, is how they make her forget just _why_ there's a naked girl in her bed.  
  
The girl stirs, and Axel leans down to brush a tuft of hair behind one perfect little ear. She stretches—lets her toes curl against the girl's calf; relishing in the sensation of warm skin against her own.  
  
Well, there's only one way to remember what transpired.  
  
She grins.  
  
Do over.


End file.
